


Right Above the Highway

by That_Adorable_Fox



Series: Above [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Komaeda nagito is a good friend, Loneliness, Oma Kokichi Is Bad at Feelings, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Other, Suicide Attempt, and he gets one :D, if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: “You don’t know me as well as you think you do.”Thats what Ouma has been telling himself ever since that faithful night four months ago on the roof with Komaeda."But I do know little things."How long is he going to keep thinking his lies?OR (cause there's always an or)Ouma is stopped
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi, Komaeda Nagito & Oma Kokichi
Series: Above [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083311
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	Right Above the Highway

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya :D TW for Suicide attempt

“You don’t know me as well as you think you do.” Ouma kicked his legs childishly. The overpass above the busy highway was loud, but empty. It was a dark night, and the smell of the air promised rain soon. Clouds were covering the moon, so the only source of light was from the cars. They honked and roared below the two boys, a bustling crowd of lights and gasoline and broken liquor bottles.

Ouma sat with his back to the cacophony, his usual Hope’s Peak uniform swapped for a white straight-jacket inspired uniform. He hadn’t worn it in months, barely even looked at it after...onee-chan...

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a raspy chuckle.

“Hm, do I now.” Komaeda looked at him with tired eyes. He was wearing that big jacket again. The green one, that was big and heavy and swamped his tall, lanky body. The one he had put around Ouma’s small shoulders four months ago at the winter dance. Under the jacket was his uniform. He hadn’t changed out of it yet. Why? Ouma didn’t know. The vests were soft, but scratchy, and the blazers were always too thin and didn’t keep him warm at all. 

He was always cold, though. It didn’t really matter how many layers he wore, or how many blankets he piled himself under. He was always so fucking  _ cold. _

“ _ Do I now?? _ ” Ouma mocked, sticking his tongue out. “ _ I’m Komaeda and just cause I hung out with Ouma for five months means I know everything about him! Hope, luck, hope, luck, hope, luck!” _

“I hope I don’t come off that way.” Komaeda chuckled, leaning against the metal barrier next to Ouma. “Of course I don’t know much about you, you’re very secretive, Ouma-kun.”

“Yeah-“

“-but,” Komaeda raised a hand, ignoring the poorly-disguised flinch from his underclassman. “I do know little things. I know that your second favorite soda flavor is strawberry. I know that Ouma isn’t your legal surname. I know you still keep that purple horse plushie that Gokuhara-kun gave you for your birthday.” 

“Wh- hey!”

“And, I know you feel just as much of an outcast as myself.” 

The silence between them was deafening. Of course, it wasn’t complete silence. The wind was howling around them, making Komaeda’s hair fly into his face -god, Ouma wished he could braid it before he left- and the honking and rushing of cars seemed to grow louder by the minute. Rain started to fall in cold, stinging pellets. Ouma couldn’t do anything but stare at Komaeda. His face was blank and pale with cold, but his eyes held understanding and overwhelming empathy. 

Ouma’s hands tightened on the cold metal barrier. The sharp edge dug into his palms.

“No.” He hissed. God, GOD. “No, I don’t.”

“Ou-“

“They like you! Some of them like you!” He squeezed the metal tighter, relishing the sting of cold against his fingers. “They put you in the class photo! They came looking for you when they realized you were missing! They comforted you when you had a nightmare! They’re  _ trying _ to understand you, they -all of them- are trying to be better!!”

His face twisted into a sick, sad, rage. “Fuck you. Fuck you for trying to open me up like I’m some stupid- I don’t know, a mysterious box filled with fog and evil! You may feel shitty and depressed, but you’re  _ not _ alone. You were alone at the start of the year! That’s when they all fucking  _ hated _ you, and your stupid talk of hope and talent, and your uselessness, and your ugly voice and your self-deprecating talk.” Ouma laughed. He laughed because he couldn’t cry no matter how much he wanted to. If he cried, he wouldn’t stop, and he had a reputation, goddammit. “I hate you! I HATE YOU!!”

Ouma let go of the metal, going in to hit Komaeda. A thin layer coated his palms as he attempted to swing forward, but instead teetered backwards. The slippery pink bloody made him lose his grip, and he tumbled off the barrier.

Was this how slow motion felt? Everything around him became a blur. The wind, the rain, the blood that was quickly drying on his hands were the only things he could feel. The straps attached to his thighs on his pants absently smacked against his ankles. Oh, he was going to die, wasn’t he? That’s what he came to do in the first place, but to die so suddenly… 

He didn’t want that. He wanted his death to be dramatic, flamboyant. He didn’t get to do flips off of the overpass. He didn’t get to run along the outside of the concrete, didn’t get to somersault over the traffic sign. 

Ouma…didn’t want to die.

A hand clamped down on his scarf, and he tried to flinch away, but Komaeda’s pale hand was strong. The boy pulled Ouma back onto the concrete, and he crashed into Komaeda. He felt Komaeda’s arms wrap tightly around him as they were both catapulted backwards into the concrete. 

**_“Not yet, otouto-kun.”_ **

They skidded to a stop under a flickering street lamp. The warm glow washed over them both, and even if Ouma knew he was safe, he still didn’t lift his head from where it was buried in Komaeda’s chest.

“Ouma-kun...” Komaeda’s arms relaxed and he started to rub Ouma’s back. “...Kokichi-kun. Are you okay?”

Ouma’s hands tightened back into fists, squeezing the back of Komaeda’s jacket. God, he was warm. Komaeda’s embrace was tight, but safe, and he felt warm for the first time in a while. 

“You’re supposed to hate me. I...why don’t you hate me??” He sounded angry, confused, scared. “I’m supposed to insult you, laugh, say  _ ‘it’s a lie, nishishi~!’  _ and you’re supposed to hate me and leave me alone. Why are you still here? Why aren’t you...why aren’t you pissed at me?”

Komaeda was silent for a moment. “...who you are at your worst doesn’t define you.”

“That sounds incredibly cheesy. I bet Nanami-san told you that.”

Komaeda chuckled. “She did indeed. I’m...not very good with comforting, but…I know that you were lying when you said you hated me. Everything you say to push people away from you is a lie.”

“How do you know I’m not lying about lying?” Ouma looked up, a fake smirk on his face.

“Well, I don’t know all of you, but I know little parts of you.” Komaeda chuckled. “One of those parts is your tell.”

“...no you don’t. No one does.”

“Your tell is clenching your fists.” Komaeda stated. “That’s why your arms are crossed or behind your head when you lie. To hide your fists. Right?”

“...you got me.” Ouma sighed and put his head back down on Komaeda’s chest. 

Komaeda chuckled. “Alright, get up. I’m going to call someone to drive us back to Hope’s Peak. Is there anyone you would like in particular?”

Ouma let go of Komaeda’s jacket and sat up. “Rantaro nii-san.” He said. 

“Ah, I believed I talked with him before.” Komaeda pushed himself into a sitting position, fishing his phone out of his pocket. “You know, Ouma. You’re not alone either.”

“Hmmmm?” Ouma glanced over at him. “Aww, going back to surnames, are we?”

“You have Amami, don’t you? And Gokuhara, and Saihara.” Komaeda pulled up Amami’s contact. “And me, of course. Though trash like-“ he shut his mouth, shaking his head. “No, my bad.”

Ouma shrugged. “Saihara’s just respectful. Gonta-kun is nice to everyone. But…I guess I do get along with Amami-chan pretty well.”

“See? Better than no one.” Komaeda smiled, pressing the call button and lifting the phone to his ear. “And you’re always welcome in class 77-b. Hiyoko has been looking forward to your return.”

“She just likes me cause I can come up with better nicknames than ‘pig barf’ for Tsumiki-Chan.” He grinned his signature grin, and this time it seemed slightly more genuine.

Komaeda chuckled. “Ah, hello Amami-ku-“

_ “Komaeda, are you with Kokichi? Do you know where he is? Is he alright? I can’t find him and he’s not answering his phone.” _ Amami’s usually smooth and soft voice came through, frantic and stressed. Ouma internally kicked himself. Amami considered him a little brother; he must have been so distraught at him being gone, after the trauma of losing all his sisters.

“I’m with Ouma-kun, yes. Don’t worry Amami, he’s safe.” Komaeda gave Ouma a look that said  _ ‘see? He cares about you’ _ “We’re kind of stuck, though, and we were wondering if you could give us a ride back to Hope’s Peak?”

_ “Yeah, sure. Where are you guys?” _

“The overpass above...ah, I’m not good with directions, I’ll text you the address instead.” 

_ “Alright, great, thanks. I’m on my way over. Ah and hey, can I speak with Kokichi?” _

“I suppose so. Ouma?” Komaeda looked over at Ouma and handed the phone to him.

Ouma took the phone and plastered on a grin Amami couldn’t see. “Onii-chan~!”

_ “Kokichi, you worried me so much!” _ Amami huffed at the other end of the phone.  _ “I’m going to speak with you more when I get there, but I’m going to squeeze the living daylights out of you once I see you again.” _

“Komaeda-chan already did that, Taro. But you know I’m always up for cuddles.” He giggled.

Amami chuckled, and the beeping of a car engine was heard from the other side of the phone.  _ “Alright Kichi, give Komaeda his phone back, he needs to text me where you guys are.” _

“Okaaayyy, see you soon nii-chan.”

“Bye Kichi.” Amami chuckled. Ouma handed the phone back to Komaeda, who said his own goodbyes and sent their location to Amami. 

He looked over at Ouma, who was using their signature scarf as an umbrella against the rain, which was falling faster and faster. 

“Did you want to hide in my jacket again?” Komaeda asked, opening it and offering space underneath his arm. Ouma nodded and moved under the green fabric.

“...what are you gonna tell your partners?” 

“Hm...I haven’t thought of that.” Komaeda hummed. “I’d lie to them but…the truth will come out eventually and they might be upset that I lied.”

“Look, as long as you don’t tell them what  _ I  _ was doing, or saying or anything, you can tell them.” Ouma rested his head on his hand, looking up at Komaeda. “Tell them you were taking a walk with me, or something. Don’t make it sound romantic, though, cause I don’t want them to get jealous~”

Komaeda smirked. “Of course. Ah, look, Amami-kun’s already here.” 

A car pulled across the overpass street, stopping in front of the two boys. “Hey, sorry if I’m a bit late. I came as fast as I could.” Amami rolled the window down and waved. 

“You were plenty fast, thank you Amami-kun.” Komaeda stood up, and Ouma followed him. He climbed into the back seat while Komaeda took shotgun. “I’m sorry for making you come and get us.”

“Nah.” Amami said, shrugging. “Don’t apologize. Walking back in the rain, and at night would’ve been dangerous. I’m questioning you two on why you were up here another day, after we’ve all gotten some sleep.”

“Yay, wonderful, fantastic, now blast the heater Rantaro-chan, cause I’m cold!” Amami gave Ouma an eyeroll through the mirror and turned the heaters on. He put the car in drive and drove back away.

“Just make sure not to get blood on the seats, Kokichi.”

“Aw damn, I thought I wiped it all off.”

~

[ _ KichiChan53  _ to _ NKomaeda _ ]  _ April 13, 2021. 5:36 a.m. _

_ Hey _

_ Psst _

_ R u still awake? _

_ Ah poop u went to sleep _

_ Meanie >:( _ _  
_ _ I didn't get to say it then cause taro was around  _

_ And it would've been embarrassing  _

_ buuut _

_ Thank u nagi-nii :D _

  
  


[read 5:40 a.m.]

**Author's Note:**

> oof, this took a few days to get done ehehe.


End file.
